


As the Battle Goes On

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Drabble, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minmei's thoughts during "Force of Arms."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Battle Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 37

Outside the observation bubble, humans and aliens are dying by the thousands, marked by silent explosions as the battle rages. Below, the Earth is a charred ruin, countless billions dead.

If she thinks about that, Minmei knows, she'll end up whimpering in a corner.

Instead she empties her mind, becomes a clear channel for the song. Though she sees the bursts of light, in her mind she is singing for a crowd of adoring fans. It's her only way to stay sane.

She never wanted her voice to be a weapon, but it's the only chance the Human race has.


End file.
